1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor memory device. More particularly, this invention relates to a high-voltage generator for word lines of a bank-activated semiconductor memory device which operates large quantities of data at high speeds by applying high voltage used for driving word lines in accordance with the activated state of the bank by using a high voltage circuit controlled for each bank or by inserting control circuits between each output stage of the high voltage circuits in the memory device which adopts a number of banks such as a synchronous DRAM.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the high voltage circuit is used in the word line or data output buffer which requires step-up voltage, and has a format in which one high voltage circuit controls the bank and also drives the data output buffer.
Therefore, there is a problem in the AC property of on-chip high voltage circuit which occurs due to the number of activated memory arrays which are, simultaneously, operating in high frequencies or the activated time between selected banks is short. That is, under-shoot or over-shoot occurs on the high voltage node when the arrays are activated and malfunction occurs when the arrays are sensed.